moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Buster Bumblechops
Buster Bumblechops is Monstro City's greatest Moshling collector and expert, thus a Moshlingologist. He keeps all his Moshlings in a secret ranch, named 'Buster's Ranch'. Buster occasionally posted on The Daily Growl, putting the spotlight on a specific Moshling. He is the author of the Collector's Guides, which are aimed to be about Moshlings but end up being very insightful works for Buster as a character. Works on his name are The Moshling Collector's Guide, The Ultimate Moshlings Collector's Guide and The All-New Moshlings Collector's Guide. Biography Character Encyclopedia Main Introducing the ultimate Moshling expert-in-residence! What Buster Bumblechops doesn't know about these cute little critters is not worth the icky flypaper it's written on. Visit Buster's secret ranch - if you can find it! Master of Moshlings Bumblechops started collecting Moshlings using the journals of his great uncle, Doctor Furbert Snufflepeeps. The legendary Moshlingologist vanished mysteriously in the Gombala Gobmala jungle. After mastering the three "C"s (camouflage, chase, catch), Buster learnt how to nab even the rarest of critters. Moshi-tabulous missions Studying Moshlings often takes Buster to the depths of Potion Ocean and beyond. His watery explorations include being glooped by Battly Bubblefish and blowing bubbles with Songful Seahorses! Data File Habitat: The great outdoors Often Spotted: Lurking in the bushes Assistant: Snuffy Hookums Enemies: Dr Strangeglove, C.L.O.N.C Notes: * Hunting hat, with pencil and lucky crocodile teeth * Moshi-tastic moustache is rumoured to twitch twice when critters come close. * Moshling "nab"-sack contains notebook, pen, net, traps and moshiscope. Moshipedia Buster Bumblechops is Monstro City's own Moshling collector extraordinaire. Whether it's Puppies, Worldies, or Fluffies you're after, Buster Bumblechops has the Moshling hints and tips for you! Fact file Likes: Moshlings, exploring and grooming his moustache! Dislikes: Food crumbs in his moustache, and losing his spinoculars! Hero: Buster's uncle, the legendary Moshlingologist, Doctor Furbert Snufflepeeps. Best Friend: His missing sidekick, Snuffy Hookums. Presumed eaten by a lost tribe of Moshlings! Brainy Buster! There's not much super-collector Buster Bumblechops doesn't know about Moshlings. He's the guy to ask any Moshling-related questions like: "How do I catch a Warrior Wombat?" and "Help, I'm being chased by a Psycho Gingerboy!" Awesome Explorer! Buster's quest to find every Moshling has taken him all over Monstro City - from the summit of Mount Sillimanjaro to the bottom of Potion Ocean! Buster never goes Moshling hunting without the following essentials: *'Hunting Hat:' Originally belonged to Buster's Great Uncle, Furbert Snufflepeeps! *'Walking Stick:' Essential for keeping one's footing when exploring tricky terrain like Frosty Pop Glacier or Greasy Geezer! *'Rucksack:' Well-made and hard-wearing. Buster uses this to carry his notepad; essential for documenting new species and observing behaviour! *'Moustache: For looking distinguished and er... saving bits of leftover breakfast. Waste not, want not! *'Moshling Net:' Helpful when pursuing IGGYs, Oddies and, well, ANYTHING really! Buster was definitely born to be a Moshling hunter. Here he is aged 3 1/4 riding a Silly Snuffler! Accompanying image No one knows the location of Buster's ranch. It's TOP SECRET! Shh..! Relationships *Furbert Snufflepeeps - great uncle *Mama Bumblechops - mother *Snuffy Hookums - assistant/sidekick; best friend *Ruby Scribblez - possible friendship *Simon Growl - mutual respect, possible friendship *Roary Scrawl - good friend *Elder Furi - friend *Captain Buck E. Barnacle - friend *Mini Ben - told them the time and got called an "old walnut" in the process *Mizz Snoots - asked for the time. The two appear to be friends on a formal level. *Dr. Unwin Babble - translator during expeditions Search Party *Shelby *Rocky *Mr. Snoodle Appearance Buster is a white-haired rabbit-like monster, with bulging blue eyes and a bold moustache. He wears a hat with what appears to be animal tranquilisers circled around it, a typical piece of headgear for explorers. He is often seen carrying an azure walking stick, a sign of old age, and his small body appears clad in an office green overall, a brown t-shirt beneath it. He also wears a backpack in a similar fashion to the brown t-shirt, as well as a red scarf. Merchandise As Buster is the representative on everything there is to know about Moshlings, he has had a big role in many content based merchandise. The Buster's Lost Moshlings: A Search-and-Find Book is an activity book much like the well loved series of "Where's Wally", as fans have to search and find certain characters. The book comes with a code for a Moshling, Blingo. Later on, the book was translated as an app: Buster's Lost Moshlings. An additional concept to the digital media is that the found Moshlings are collected in the app's Moshling Zoo. Trivia *Missing assistant Snuffy Hookums was introduced in the 2013 Annual, claiming she was lost at sea for a long time. *Buster maneuvered himself about on a mechanical chair during Moshi Monsters: The Movie, after breaking his leg or ankle on the expedition to find The Great Moshling Egg. *Buster can play the xylophone. He says the sound reminds him of Mama Bumblechops' voice. *His email is busterbumblechops@moshimonsters.com. **It used to be buster@moshimonsters.com. *If you have purchased The All New Moshlings Collector Guide, then emailing him will get you the seed for Peeps. *He used to be handing out Peeps codes for free, but then 'he had a change of heart'. *Buster owned a ship, the'' Windigo II''. Burnie (A Firey Frazzledragon called Burnie) burnt the ship's sails. Luckily, Valley Mermaids and Songful Seahorses saved Buster, however, according to Buster's 'fishie friends', the ship is still in one piece (minus the sails) at the bottom of Potion Ocean. Gallery Buster Bumblechops.png Buster Bumblechops 1.png A Close Encounter of the Zoshi Kind S2M1 luggage 6.png S2M1 luggage 7.png S2M1 luggage 8.png Merchandise Mash Up cards TC Buster Bumblechops series 1.png|In Series 1 TC Buster Bumblechops series 2.png|In Series 2 TC Buster Bumblechops series 3.png|In Series 3 Figures Buster Bumblechops figure normal.jpg|Series 6 figure Buster Bumblechops figure gold.jpg|In gold Countdown card s6 buster bumblechops.jpg|Countdown card Go Do The Hoodoo MV BBBIAWBH search party.png MV BBBIAWBH machete.png MV BBBIAWBH spying.png MV BBBIAWBH limbo.png MV BBBIAWBH snoodle drink.png MV BBBIAWBH wallawalla hooha.png MV BBBIAWBH chief bill.png MV BBBIAWBH I certainly hoodoo.png MV BBBIAWBH buster dies.png MV BBBIAWBH chief bill high five.png SEA LIFE SealifeKPB.png SealifeConservation.png Buster's Sea Life Badge.png|Buster's Sea Life Badge Moshi Monsters Egg Hunt Buster_Bumblechops_&_Moshlings_looking_at_an_egg.png|In http://news.moshimonsters.com/community/blog/content/8820-EGG-CITING-NEWS!-NO-YOLK! Other Buster with cali.jpg Busterwriting.jpg Buster tiki.jpg Buster pooky.jpg 212px-Buster underwater.jpg Buster Sig.jpg Moshi Monsters Postcard - Party Time Down at Buster's Ranch.jpg Buster moshlings.jpg BusterTiki.png Buster Twilight.png|Moshi Twilight Sleep Stories Buster Twilight tp.png Buster hooo egg.png Buster on fire.png Buster painting.png Category:Characters Category:Super Moshi Missions Characters